Fearless
"Fearless" is a single by Filipino American singer-songwriter Daechelle in 2007. The official music video can be seen on the DaechelleVEVO channel on YouTube. "Fearless" was featured in the Bratz movie and its soundtrack. "Fearless" was featured in the Bratz movie and the soundtrack because Daechelle won a Bratz Contest. The contestants had to sing a song, and Daechelle was picked. She recorded the song and the filmed the music video in 2007. Daechelle uploaded behind the scenes videos about her experiences of winning the competition, and filming the video on her official YouTube channel. "Fearless" also won other song contests, such as the Billboard Song Contest and the People's Voice Award contest. It was written by Daechelle's producer Peter Roberts. Daechelle performed "Fearless" at the premiere of the Bratz movie. Lyrics Ooh yeah, mm, yeah, come on Break it down, let it all out, I'll give you my opinion Walking 'round running my mouth 'cause I'm not about pretending I talk tough calling your bluff, don't tell me what I can't do Don't ask me to ignore what in my heart I know is true (yeah) I never want to be predictable (no) I'm never gonna take the easy road (no) I never wanna follow where the ordinary ones have gone before And that's why everyday I say it to myself: "Be fearless and nothing is impossible So fearless and know that your invincible Be fearless, prove the undeniable 'cause You're so much stronger than you know So let it go" Ooh yeah It's crazy, never be done, it's revolutionary Don't phase me, I won't run, nothing you can say to scare me Bring on fame (bring on fame), I got game (I got game), see I was born for this part Just have to start by following the voice inside my heart I never want to be predictable (no) I'm never gonna take the easy road (no) I never wanna follow where the ordinary ones have gone before And that's why everyday I say it to myself: "Be fearless and nothing is impossible So fearless and know that your invincible Be fearless (be fearless), prove the undeniable 'cause You're so much stronger than you know (whoa, whoa) So let it go" Stand your ground, be confident The strength inside is heaven sent Remember saints and heroes gone before Be old and be uncompromised Starin' in your demon's eyes Believe you can soar You gotta be, you gotta be Be fearless, fearless, yeah You gotta be, you gotta be Be fearless, fearless, yeah, yeah I say it to myself Be fearless and nothing is impossible So fearless (fearless) and know that your invincible (You know it) Fearless, (oh, oh) prove the undeniable 'cause You're so much stronger than you know (you're so much stronger than you know) So let it go Be fearless and nothing is impossible (nothing is impossible) So fearless and know that your invincible Be fearless, (prove) prove the undeniable 'cause You're so much stronger than you know (oh, so strong) So let it go Be fearless (oh) and nothing is impossible... Category:Bratz (movie) songs Category:Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Bratz: Motion Picture Soundtrack songs